He's Checking It Twice (a Mcroll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: It's almost Christmas!


_Mari & Ilna-you guys are the absolute best! Thank you for EVERYTHING!  
_

 _REAL Worlders-you guys are awesome. Thanks for all the support and encouragement._

Please join us for the Christmas Marathon starting Monday and running through New Year's.

 **He's Checking It Twice**

"This is awesome." Jen looked at the ever-growing pile of wrapped toys in the corner of the conference room. "Looks like we may surpass last year's totals."

Catherine smiled. The entire staff had put a lot of effort into collecting gifts for underprivileged children in the state this holiday season and the extra effort had certainly paid off. Eyeing the pile, she estimated they'd collected at least twice as many toys as last year. Whereas in previous years they had collected toys only from state workers this year they had decided to expand the program and solicit donations from citizens as well. The response had been overwhelming, and the Chamber of Commerce had called early in the process saying local businesses wanted to be involved.

Every person who donated a gift would automatically be entered for a chance to win. It had been Catherine's experience with the people of Hawaii that they were more than willing to dig deep to help their fellow citizens, even without the possibility of being rewarded, so initially she and Lea resisted the idea, but when her assistant Jen pointed out that the incentives were a win/win since they both encouraged more donations and helped island businesses get some good PR they warmed to the plan.

The Hilton Hawaiian Village contributed a free three day stay with spa amenities included and hotels across the state quickly followed suit. Eateries on every island gave gift certificates for free meals while destinations like the zoo, aquarium, museums and art galleries donated free tickets. Retailers pitched in gift cards along with a wide array of services such as hair and nail salons and massage therapists.

Gifts were being collected at multiple sites on each island and would be distributed across the state on Christmas Eve by an army of Santas, all of whom had agreed to donate their time. Catherine was proud of many of the initiatives that had been put into place during Lea's tenure as governor but none more so than this one which sought to make sure every child in Hawaii had something under the tree on Christmas morning.

There would be a ceremony late in the day to draw the names of the statewide winners and after that Catherine was off until after New Year's. She loved her job but was looking forward to the break. She was happy to have the chance to spend more time with Nonna before she headed back to New Jersey and also with Mary, Aaron and Joan who would be visiting for the entire week.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Angie's excited squeals. "Mama! Mama! Cook-ie!"

Catherine chuckled as Cody approached carrying the beaming toddler who not only held a cookie in her hand but had the telltale signs of previous snacking around her mouth and on the front of her red and white striped top adorned with a yarn Christmas tree which was paired with white leggings covered with festive green ornaments.

When Catherine held out her arms Angie went eagerly to her mother but made sure to keep a tight hold on her treasured cookie.

"I see that everyone here has been spoiling you as usual," Catherine said as she pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped Angie's face, much to her daughter's squirmy displeasure.

"I'll say." Cody made a funny face when Angie turned to look at him immediately upon hearing his voice, causing her to giggle. "It's a good thing it's barely passed lunch because it'll probably take five or six hours for her to work off all the sugar she's had so far. I tried to tell people she'd had enough but … " His voice trailed off.

"It's ok," Catherine assured him. "I usually make sure to keep a lid on the extra treats everyone wants to give her when she's here with me but it's Christmas so a few extra won't hurt. People can't resist her. Especially when she looks at every cookie in sight as though it's the most delicious thing she's ever seen."

"She really does." Cody laughed as Angie focused on a tray of decorated sugar cookies on the table a few feet away. "Jacob used to be the same way with brownies. I always worried that people thought we never gave him any at home because anytime anyone offered him one he acted like he'd just won the lottery."

Before Catherine could respond State Senator Tony Kalakona plucked an iced sugar cookie in the shape of a candy cane from the tray and offered it to Angie.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly as Angie immediately took a bite, "I know I should have asked first but she was just so cute the way she was staring at them."

"No problem," Catherine chuckled. "I'm quite familiar with how tough it can be to say no to that face."

"My daughters always tell me I was never as indulgent with them as I am with the grandchildren," the senator grinned. "I tell them it's a grandparent's prerogative."

Catherine looked across the room to where her own parents were chatting with the majority leader of the state house and nodded. "I understand all about that," she chuckled.

* * *

" _Did everything arrive safely? I got a text that said everything was delivered."_

Steve smiled as he leaned back in his chair, phone to his ear, and gave Mary his full attention. He could hear the nervous tone in her voice and immediately wanted to reassure her. "I just talked to Esther and she said everything is safe and sound."

" _Are you and Catherine really okay with this?"_

"We're absolutely fine with it," he said. "In fact, we're looking forward to seeing Joanie open all her presents on Christmas morning."

" _I guess that's a good thing since it's a little late to turn back now. We just couldn't think of any other solution. We want to spend the holidays with you guys but ..."_

"Listen, there was no way you could tell Joanie that Santa left her presents under the tree in LA and she would have to wait until she got home to open them. That would be torture for a kid her age."

" _I know we're spending a fortune shipping everything back and forth, but I think it'll be worth it in the end."_

Steve made a mental note to take care of the cost of shipping everything back to LA after the holiday. He knew that wasn't what Mary was hinting at. But he also knew that with her extra college-related expenses things were a little tighter money-wise for them, so he was more than happy to help defray the costs. Especially since he and Catherine would get so much joy out of spending Christmas morning with their niece, watching her open her presents.

He smiled. "We can't wait to see her face Christmas morning."

" _She might get a little wound up and I just don't want her interfering with Angie opening her own gifts."_

"It'll be fine," Steve said confidently. "In fact, it's going to be great. The kids will open their presents and then Catherine is going to make a special batch of Santa and Rudolph pancakes."

" _Sounds delicious!"_

"Seriously, Mare." His voice softened. "Catherine and I are really excited that you're going to be here with us Christmas morning. We're looking forward to it."

Mary's voice came back barely above a whisper. _"Me too."_

The only thing I'm worried about," he said with a now teasing tone, "Is that I might have to rent a dumpster to get rid of all the wrapping paper and boxes. I have a feeling Santa may have gone a little overboard this year."

Her bark laugh was like music to his ears.

" _Maybe just a little."_

"Okay then. I'll pick you guys up at the airport tomorrow afternoon."

" _Are you sure you don't want us to rent a car for the week? We don't want to put anyone out."_

"It'll be fine," Steve insisted. "Between the Highlander, Cath's car, my truck and Elizabeth and Joseph's cars we have more than enough ways for you guys to get around all week. No point wasting money on a rental car."

" _We'll see you tomorrow at the airport then."_

"Can't wait. Let the Christmas festivities begin!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
